


Эквилибриум (Equilibrium by Azzandra)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/M, Underage Sex, dubcon, kink meme fill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Написано по предложению:</em>
</p><p>  <em>Мы знаем, что Багровый Взор была сторонницей Мученика. Каким-то образом она выжила достаточно долго, чтобы встретить его преемника. Будучи верной последовательницей и всё такое, она быстро решает поддержать Карката во всём и направить по пути его предшественника, и т.д., и т.п. </em></p><p>  <em>Вот только когда она встречает его, все намеренья сразу вылетают в окно, потому что ОН ТАКОЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ И МИЛЫЙ. </em></p><p>  <em>В общем, я имею в виду, что Багровый Взор искала Карката из уважения к его предшественнику, только чтобы немедленно кощунственно увлечься им. </em></p><p>  <em>Бонус: реакция Терези.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Источник: http://archiveofourown.org/works/377762/chapters/616486  
> Автор: Azzandra  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace

Тебя зовут Неофит Багряный Взор, и ты стала свидетелем великой несправедливости.

Ты видишь, как великий муж наказан за то, что вещал об отдалённых мечтах и забытых мирах, и ты ничего не могла сделать, потому что рука демона схватила тебя за запястье, удерживала твой клинок.

\- Всё должно произойти так, - говорит она тебе, смотря грустными ржавыми глазами в твои.  
\- Нет, - отвечаешь ты. У тебя нет доводов, нет законов, нет подобных прецедентов. Есть только кровь, стучащая у тебя в ушах, костяшки пальцев, побелевшие вокруг крепко сжатой драконьей рукоятки твоей трости, и шёпот демона. Всё _неправильно, неправильно, неправильно_ , и она не даёт тебе даже попробовать исправить ситуацию.  
\- Ты не можешь ничего изменить, даже если попытаешься, - произносит она.  
\- Я могу дать ему быструю смерть.  
\- Твоя роль здесь заключается не в этом.  
\- Тогда в чём?  
\- Ни в чём. Если ты уйдёшь сейчас, ты всё ещё сможешь запомнить его таким, каким он был, не сломленным, неистовствующим созданием, в которое они его обратили.

Ты издаёшь звук, что-то среднее между усмешкой и всхлипом.

\- Мне жаль, - шепчет демон. - Если бы только я могла сделать всё лучше. Если бы только я могла прекратить делать их ужасными с самого начала, - это импровизированное признание тебя не затрагивает.  
\- Они даже не понимают, - говоришь ты, - насколько он действительно важен. Для Альтернии. Для нас всех. Они его убьют, и они даже не понимают этого. Больше никогда не будет такого, как он, никогда. Сегодня они убивают нас всех.  
\- Нет, это не верно, - говорит демон и отпускает твоё запястье. Теперь это уже не важно. Ты не видишь его за толпой, хотя ты видишь его оковы, раскалённые от жара, и его обгоревшие окровавленные руки над ними.  
\- Что - не верно? - спрашиваешь ты.

Но когда ты оборачиваешься, демон уже исчез.

*

Печально малому количеству его последователей удаётся бежать. Их взоры безумный от шока и скорби, и Последняя Проповедь оставила их наполненными тревожащим фанатизмом. Как и ты, они неохотно принимают смерть Немеченого. 

Один из них вдавливает медальон в твою ладонь.

\- Даже если ему было отказано при его жизни, по крайней мере, в смерти он получит знак и титул, - говорит тебе печальный тролль. - Помни Мученика, сестра.  
\- Помни Мученика, - бормочешь ты в ответ и смотришь на миниатюрную копию железных оков, которыми его пытали в последние минуты жизни. Знак стального серого цвета, а не ярко алого, как его кровь.

Ты прячешь его под майку и никогда не достаёшь.

*

Другие последователи начинают заговаривать о возвращении Мученика.

Ты слышишь лишь обрывки слухов, прежде чем окончательно разрываешь свои связи с культом. Они говорят о Втором Пришествии.

И ты начинаешь думать.

*

Ты ещё дважды встречаешь демона. В первый раз посреди ещё одного кровавого восстания. Она смотрит прямо на тебя и не узнаёт.

\- Я так тебя и не поблагодарила, - говоришь ты, хотя твои слова полны горечи.  
\- За что? - спрашивает она.  
\- За то, что ты меня остановила.  
\- Прошу прощения, я не... - она замолкает, выглядит ужасно растерянной и запутавшейся, словно говорит с кем-то на вечеринке и не может припомнить имя собеседника, словно она не стоит с руками по локоть в крови посреди холодной опустевшей улицы. Она выглядит странно юной и ранимой для бессмертного кровожадного порождения ада. - Кажется, я ещё не встречала тебя!

Ты поднимаешь брови на этот ответ, но она исчезает в зелёной вспышке, прежде чем ты произносишь что-то ещё. 

И ты снова начинаешь думать.

*

Во второй раз, когда ваши пути пересеклись, ты хватаешь её за запястье и шепчешь ей на ухо.

\- Ты уже встречала меня раньше? - спрашиваешь ты.

Она поднимает на тебя взгляд своих тёмно-красных глаз. Медленно кивает.

\- Мне до сих пор жаль, - говорит она.  
\- Но ты всё ещё хочешь возместить мне за это, верно? - спрашиваешь ты, на твоём лице расплывается ухмылка.

*

\- У тебя три ночи, - мягко говорит она. - К рассвету третьей ночи я приду и заберу тебя.  
\- Три, - произносишь ты. - Три - это хорошее число.  
\- И ты будешь обязана пойти со мной, не важно насколько тебе будет хотеться остаться! - настаивает она.  
\- Три ночи и только три ночи, - повторяешь ты. - Я и в первый раз прекрасно тебя поняла.  
\- Я не хочу тебя ранить, - тихо говорит демон.  
\- И я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты меня ранила. Пожалуй, наши цели прекрасно совместимы.

Она не улыбается, только смотрит на тебя большими влажными глазами.

\- Это на самом деле ничего не изменит, - говорит она, прежде чем исчезнуть в зелёной вспышке.

*

Твоё имя Каркат Вантас. Тебе шесть с половиной солнечных вариаций, и у тебя гость.

Вообще-то, "гость" - слишком сильное слово для данного случая. Теоретически, оно описывает того, кто постучался в твою дверь, подождал, пока ты не ответишь, и вежливо спросил разрешения войти.

Практически же ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, какой ты ужасный хозяин, пока не покинул свою помещение для отдыха, чтобы пойти взять что-нибудь попить из помещения для готовки пищи. Закрывая дверь своего холодильнофицирующего устройства, ты замечаешь краем глаза отблеск красного, поворачиваешь посмотреть и немедленно роняешь банку газировки на пол, от которого она отскакивает с металлическим звяканьем.

\- ...Терези? - растеряно произносишь было ты, потому то первое, с чем сравнивает твоя церебральная губка бирюзовую и красную фигуру, стоящую в углу, это Терези в её дурацком костюме для ролёвок.

После постыдно длинного момента ты осознаёшь, что это _не_ твоя подруга. Она слишком высокая, и её рога слишком длинные, но, что гораздо важнее, глаза, смотрящие на тебя через зловещие красные очки, бирюзовые, а не выгоревшие красные.

Она движется к тебе, ты никогда не видел, чтобы Терези так двигалась, словно вспышка молнии и праведной мести, и ты выхватываешь свой серп, замахиваешься...

Её трость зацепляет твой серп изнутри, и одним движением кисти она вырывает клинок из твоей руки и бросает его на пол. Между расцветающей паникой и болью в пальцах ты успеваешь найти долю секунды, чтобы подивиться её навыком владения тростью.

\- Грубо! - произносит допельгангер взрослой Терези, одаривая тебя самодовольной акульей ухмылкой, которую ты неоднократно получал от настоящей.

Её рука хватает тебя за футболку, трость касается шеи. Она прижимает тебя к стене и нависает над тобой.

\- Ты даже не дал мне времени, чтобы представиться! - возмущается она. - Что, личинок больше не учат манерам?  
\- Какого хрена тебе тут надо? - орёшь ты, но прежде чем она успевает ответить, ты дёргаешься влево. Там трость прижимается к твоему горлу сильнее, но путь справа перекрыт холодильнофикатором, так что там тебе не пролезть.

Ты чуть не задыхаешься, но каким-то образом выскользнешь из её захвата и даже успеваешь убежать на два шага, прежде чем понимаешь, что она продолжает держать тебя за футболку, и тебя сразу же резко тянет назад, ты падаешь на спину. У тебя нет времени подняться прежде чем она садится на тебя сверху, хватает обе твои руки и прижимает их к полу.

Ты брыкаешься, пытаешься сбросить её, но ты мал, ещё не до конца вырос, особенно в сравнении со взрослым троллем, а она по своему упрямству не уступает тебе, если она хоть в половину такая же, как Терези (если даже не _больше_ как Терези, потому что, ни черта себе, именно так ты и представлял её взрослой).

\- Какого хрена тебе надо? - повторяешь ты более низким и тяжёлым голосом.

Ты уже подозреваешь, что знаешь ответ. Взрослые от детей всегда хотят только одного, и об этом твой лусус всегда предупреждал тебя, когда на горизонте показывались отблески Имперских кораблей. Что надо держаться от них подальше, запереться в улье и прятаться, вот только толку тебе _теперь_ с этого совета, ведь ты _уже_ был в своём улье. Это просто _не честно_.

\- Не надо так! Я пришла издалека, чтобы встретиться с тобой, - говорит она, всё ещё ухмыляясь.

Она немного наклоняется, и ты вздрагиваешь ( _о боже о боже о боже_ ), но она только сдвигает твои руки, чтобы держать их вместе лишь одной своей.

Другой она тянется к своему воротнику, и ты чуть хнычешь, но она только запускает пальцы под рубашку и подцепляет цепочку, очень медленно вытягивает её из под одежды.

На цепочке висит стальной серый медальон, болтается прямо у тебя перед лицом.

И, _разумеется_ , ты его узнаёшь. Ты видел его каждый день своей жизни.

Она отпускает тебя, хотя всё ещё закрывает выход из комнаты, но у тебя хватает ума отползти назад, к стене рядом с холодильнофицирующим устройством. Ты чувствуешь прикосновение холодного металла через одежду, и это позволяет тебе сфокусироваться, оттолкнуться от чего-то, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Она не поднимается на ноги. Сидит на другом конце комнаты, прислонившись к двери, с тростью на коленях.

\- Кто ты такая? - спрашиваешь ты, хотя и не ожидаешь, что она ответит.  
\- Неофит Багряный Взор, - отвечает она, весело улыбаясь краешком рта. Это ещё не её акулья ухмылка, но зубы уже определённо показываются.  
\- Ладно, вау, - ты облизываешь губы и пытаешься приглушить нотки истерии в голосе. - Поверить не могу, что эта поебень вообще должна была быть важной частью моей жизни каким либо значимым образом, но, я так понимаю, ты предшественница Терези.

Она немного наклонила голову, но ты не можешь сказать, куда она смотрит из-под своих очков.

\- Этого я не знаю, - отвечает она.  
\- Ты не... не знаешь Терези? Или о ней, или... - она безучастно смотрит на тебя, пока ты бормочешь. - Она... Терези Пайроп, знак Весов, - ты указываешь на её знак, - так же как и ты, в смысле, _бля_ , может быть, в этой херне с предшественниками и есть правда, ты выглядишь в точности как она. Или... бля... она выглядит как ты, раз, технически, ты была раньше неё.

Ты нервно смеёшься и вытираешь руку о джинсы. Твои ладони потеют. Ты теперь уже ни хрена не понимаешь, что происходит. Хотя нет. Ты _вообще_ ни хрена не понимаешь. Потому что ты и раньше ровно ни хрена не понимал, и ситуация в этом плане не улучшилась.

\- Она хочет стать _тобой_ , когда вырастет, - спонтанно продолжаешь ты. - Но я думал, что ты уже мертва, она никогда мне даже не _намекала_ , что ты всё ещё жива. Бля, сколько бирюзовокровные вообще...?  
\- Не настолько долго, чтобы дожить до этой эпохи, если ты хотел спросить об этом, - говорит она, остро и коротко усмехаясь.  
\- Тогда ты что вообще, призрак? - спрашиваешь ты, и едва слова покидают твой шумовод, ты понимаешь, насколько тупо это прозвучало.  
\- Разумеется нет. Я соискательница, - как будто бы это всё объясняет.  
\- Какого хрена это вообще значит? - рычишь ты, поднимая руки. - Серьёзно, ты мне что тут, просто ебёшь котёл? Именно этим ты занимаешься? Дёргаешь мои струны, чтобы посмотреть, какая из них порвётся? "Давайте-ка ненадолго вскроем башку мутанту и впихнём туда немного дерьма, и, пожалуй, хорошо встряхнём, готова поспорить, его реакция будет просто _уморительной_ , просто заебись какая громадная куча неумолимых круглосуточных обоссаться-со-смеху хохм!" Или, может быть, кто-то на самом деле выебал мою церебральную губку, и я просто, блять, галлюцинирую из-за повреждения нервной системы, потому что Серкет не могла не лезть своими граблями в мою вкусную мозговую ткань. Так что ли? Ты выёбываешься с моими губчатыми частями, Вриска? ХОРОШО РАЗВЛЕКАЕШЬСЯ, ПАУЧЬЯ СУКА?

Ты резко прерываешься, когда Неофит касается рукой твоего колена. Ты настолько был занят своей тирадой, что не заметил, как она придвинулась ближе.

\- Если тебе от этого станет легче, я почти уверена, что у меня тоже крыша поехала, так что, возможно, мы взаимоотменяем друг друга, - говорит она.

Ты смеёшься, хотя это даже отдалённо не смешно.

*

\- Ты мне так и не сказал, как тебя зовут, - произнесла Неофит.  
\- Разумеется, почему бы, блять, и нет, можно и побыть вежливым со своими собственными долбаными галлюцинациями, - бормочешь ты, прижав колени к груди и смотря на них. - Каркат Вантас.  
\- Приятно с тобой познакомиться, - говорит она с ухмылкой и слегка наклоняет голову.

Ты киваешь в ответ, задумчиво, потому что не уверен, что вообще говорить. "Взаимно" было бы ужасной неправдой, и тебе не кажется, что законокаратель обрадовался бы открытой лжи в лицо. Хотя, она вломилась в твой улей и напала на тебя, и прямо сейчас она вроде как держит тебя в заложниках, и ты более чем уверен, что большая часть из этого вне закона, так что она, очевидно, не настолько строго придерживается его, как должна бы.

\- Что тебе от меня надо? - снова спрашиваешь ты, потому что к этому вопросу ты будешь возвращаться постоянно, пока не получишь ответа, которому поверишь.  
\- Ничего, пожалуй. Это глупо. Я хотела увидеть, как сохранилось наследие Мученика.  
\- Кого? - спрашиваешь ты, одёргивая джинсы.

Она замолкает слишком надолго, и ты поднимаешь на неё взгляд.

\- Мученика, - повторяет она. - Твоего предшественника? Немеченого...?

Ты тупо смотришь на неё, и она вздыхает.

\- Ты ещё не знаешь, - шепчет она. - Конечно же нет. Ну что же. Неудобно получается, верно? - она усмехается.

Неудобно - не то слово, которое ты бы использовал для описания ситуации, и ты не видишь, что именно такого весёлого она нашла в ситуации. Она такая странная, вся из острых углов и округлых деталей... говорит странно, архаично, ты слышал такие стили лишь в очень старых фильмах. И, ладно, это странно, но... ты находишь тот факт, что она не слепа, несколько тревожным.

\- Но раз это всё равно ничего не изменит, пожалуй, я могу рассказать тебе о нём, - говорит она и опускает трость.  
\- О ком? Моём... предшественнике? - спрашиваешь ты, и это слово кажется чужим для тебя, потому что предшественники - это фигня, о которой волнуются только _высококровные_ , не ты.

Вот только ты вроде как начал чувствовать интерес, потому что просто знание того, что был ещё один бедняга, который отхватил самое низшее место по гемоспектру, по своему обнадёживает.

Она улыбается тебе, полным ртом острой сверкающей откровенности, и начинает тебе рассказывать о многих чудесных и ужасных вещах.

 

*

Ты снова Неофит Багряный Взор, и ты не уверена, что ты здесь вообще делаешь.

Это дитя - не та же личность, что и Мученик. Он не харизматичный и красноречивый лидер, которого ты помнишь, и было бы не честно ожидать того же от мальчишки, чей цвет глаз ещё даже не начал проявляться.

И он жадно внимает твоим словам, также как, помнится, ты жадно внимала Мученику. Это довольно странная смена ролей, но ты не спасительница, и попытка сыграть эту роль только оставила бы тебе ощущение горечи. Ты пытаешься как можно сильнее отдалиться, когда рассказываешь об учениях его предшественника, и ты пытаешься быть как можно более туманной, когда рассказываешь, к чему его привели эти учения, но даже личинка могла бы понять, что разрушительная доктрина, которую проповедовал Мученик, не могла не привести ни к чему, кроме как к жестокому и длительному наказанию. Его разум, несомненно, сам заполнит детали, которые ты стараешься опустить.

Выражение его лица практически болезненно. Ты видишь, как он слегка морщит брови. Его пальцы медленно сжимаются и разжимаются, губы беззвучно шевелятся, и ты понимаешь, что он едва может переварить то, что ты его рассказала.

\- Ну хорошо, предположим, что всё, что ты мне сейчас рассказала - полностью и до последнего слова правда - и я не говорю, что я тебе верю, - быстро добавляет он, хмурясь, - предполагая, что это правда, каким образом ты попала сюда?  
\- Заморочки со временем, - говоришь ты, и он рычит в ответ.

Это заставляет тебя засмеяться. На его маленьком лице свирепая гримаса, но каким бы злобным он не пытался себя показать, он всё ещё мал и безобиден для тебя, и лишь частично потому что он настолько юн. Он не выглядит внушительно физически, и ты знаешь, что он никогда не будет таким. Внешность Мученика запоминалась, это верно, но её ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать пугающей. По крайней мере, не до конца, когда вся его боль и злость вылились волнами яда.

\- Хорошо, если тебе так хочется знать, Служанка Смерти принесла меня сюда, - говоришь ты, просто чтобы немного поддразнить его.  
\- Служанка Смерти, - повторяет он с совершенно каменным лицом.  
\- Она была у меня в долгу, - говоришь ты, ухмыляясь.

Он снова закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно, хорошо, я на это куплюсь, - наконец выдаёт он, скрестив руки.  
\- Правда? - ты бровь удивлённо поднимаешь.  
\- Разумеется. Если ты хоть в чём-то похожа на другую девчонку со знаком Весов, которую я знаю, то я готов поверить, что ты не только каким-то образом умудрилась поставить в долг блядскую демона-помошницу Смерти, но ещё и заставила её выплачивать его. Что-нибудь ещё я должен о тебе знать? Может, ты на короткой ноге с Троллем Уиллом Смиттом? Может, Снисходительность печёт для тебя пирожные?

Ты фыркаешь, и он обиженно замолкает. Он всё продолжает упоминать о твоей преемнице, и ты можешь, по крайней мере, признать, что знание о её существование радует тебя каким-то глубоким, непередаваемым образом. Но ты прибыла сюда, чтобы увидеться с _ним_.

\- Ты милый, - говоришь ты, и это совершенная правда.

Он снова бросает на тебя сердитый взгляд и открывает было рот, но что бы он не собирался ответить, его прерывают. Его глаза резко смещаются на что-то над твоей головой, и тебе не нужно другого предупреждения. Ты перекатываешься из дверного прохода всего лишь за мгновение до того, как огромная клешня щёлкает на месте, где была твоя шея, быстро выхватываешь клинок и поднимаешься в защитную позицию.

Гигантский белый краб издаёт стрекочущий звук раздражения и ступает в комнату приготовления пищи, его глаза светятся жаждой убивать.

\- Нет, остановись! - вопит Каркат и бросается между тобой и крабом. Он кладёт ладони на его панцирь в успокаивающем жесте. - Не надо, всё в порядке, просто успокойся нахрен, - быстро и тревожно бормочет он. - Она меня не ранила, тебе не нужно делать этого, просто остановись.

Краб качается из стороны в сторону, пытаясь обойти Карката, но маленький тролль настойчиво заслоняет ему путь, и краб не может протиснуться в узком проходе между стеной и столом. Вместо этого чудовище угрожающе щёлкает клешнями и стрекочет на тебя.

Ты понимаешь, что это, должно быть, лусус Карката, и это на мгновение сбивает тебя с толку. Ты удивлена, что они на самом деле умудрились вырастить лусуса специально для тролля с мутантной кровью - это предательство такого уровня, что у тебя тошнит. Но, опять же, во время долгих вариаций следования его учениям о революции одновременно с поддержанием Закона Империи выработали у тебя иммунитет к подобным когнитивным диссонансам.

\- Слушай, ты можешь просто... типа... пойти посидеть в другой комнате или вроде того? - просит он, оглядываясь на тебя через плечо. - Похоже, мне тут придётся задержаться на некоторое время.

Ты киваешь и убираешь клинок в ножны, ни на мгновения не поворачиваясь к крабу спиной по пути из комнаты приготовления пищи. Краб возмущённо чирикает.

Ты выходишь в коридор и закрываешь за собой дверь, но не уходишь, а прислоняешься к стене и слушаешь, как они шумят. Каркат продолжает орать на своего лусуса, но существо больше не скрипит настолько истерично.

В конце концов вопли стихают до приглушённого разговора, и ты уже не можешь разобрать отдельные слова. Через некоторое время наступает тишина.

Ты подумываешь о том, чтобы вернуться в комнату приготовления, но прежде чем ты это делаешь, дверь открывается, и Каркат выходит в коридор. Он вздрагивает, увидев тебя, возможно, не осознавая, что ты всё это время стояла снаружи, и отходит от тебя на несколько шагов.

\- Думаю, я смог убедить его не окончательно слетать нахрен с катушек, по крайней мере, пока что, - говорит он и нервно облизывает губы. Он практически не смотрит на тебя, и когда ты затягиваешь с ответом, начинает неуверенно переминаться с ноги на ногу. - Просто помни - не надо делать глупостей, - наконец продолжает он со всей влиятельностью, какую личинка может изобразить при виде взрослого.

Ты ухмыляешься в ответ.

\- Поняла, босс, - говоришь ты, отдавая честь рукой.

Он окидывает тебя подозрительным взглядом, видимо, считая, что ты над ним издеваешься. Ты не издеваешься! Ты будешь его слушаться и не будешь делать глупостей, но, ничего не поделаешь, он такой милый. Такой маленький и шишковатый, и жалкий...

Несколько неуважительно думать так о преемнике Мученика, но самой себе ты врать не собираешься; Каркат _необычайно_ жалок, если быть абсолютно честной. Ты даже жалеешь, что проведёшь с ним так мало времени.

Твои пальцы касаются Оков на твоей шее, и ты зажимаешь медальон, точно также как ты делаешь это в начале каждой ночи, чтобы придать себе уверенности.

\- Ещё что-нибудь? - спрашиваешь ты.

Он неуверенно поглядывает на медальон.

\- Почему этот символ, - бормочет он, - если он означает его живописное поражение?  
\- Ты думаешь об этом так? - задумчиво отвечаешь ты. - Значит, ты не понял сути.  
\- В таком случае просвети меня, в чём тут суть? - говорит он с презрительной усмешкой.  
\- Он остался верен своим учениям, вот в чём суть. Все мучения и унижения прекратились бы, если бы он просто отрёкся, и его смерть была бы быстрой и относительно безболезненной. Но он этого не сделал. Он не извинился и не притворился, что ошибался. Он не прогнулся под Великого Высококровного или Снисходительность, не важно каким наказаниям они его подвергали. Он был бессилен перед ними, это верно, но он доказал, что в нём было больше силы, чем во всех высококровных и всей Империи вместе взятых.

Ты щёлкаешь пальцем знак на его груди, и он вздрагивает.

\- Он означает не поражение, он означает выносливость даже перед лицом невозможного.

С минуту он молчит, возможно, переваривая то, что ты ему только что сказала.

\- Понятно, - неожиданно хмыкает он, - смерть, значит, была не худшим возможным исходом.

В его словах звучит эхо самоуничижения, и от этого твой кровяной насос бьётся сильнее. Ты улыбаешься ему.

\- Думаю, он просто хотел, чтобы его слово оказалось последним, - говоришь ты и ерошишь его волосы.

Он издаёт приглушённый недовольный звук, и ты останавливаешься, но не убираешь свою руку. Вместо этого ты нежно гладишь его один из его тупых рогов большим пальцем, как ты надеешься, обнадёживающе. Он не смотрит на тебя, но, опять же, не пытается и отстраниться.

\- Что ты делаешь? - ворчливо осведомляется он.

А, ну ладно, может быть, ты слегка просчиталась. Но ты улыбаешься ему и игриво щёлкаешь его по носу.

\- Какой-то ты слишком угрюмый для своего возраста.  
\- Ничего подобного, - огрызается он. - Я угрюмый в самый раз. Можно даже сказать, _идеально_ угрюмый. Я на оптимальном уровне угрюмости, ожидаемом от лиц моего возраста, высоты, веса и вероятности быть отсеянным за слишком лёгкое обращение с кем-то, блять, другим.  
\- Как скажешь, босс, - снисходительно говоришь ты.  
\- И прекрати называть меня так.  
\- Не вопрос, Карклс.  
-... я передумал, продолжай называть меня "боссом".

*

\- Ты ищешь что-то конкретное? - спрашивает он, скрестив руки и следя за тобой взглядом.

Ты решила порыскать по его улью, и хотя он тебя не остановил от этого, он всё равно выражает недовольство. Его краб-лусус незаметно ползает где-то за дверями внизу, шипя и громко щёлкая клешнями, но даже если бы он этого не делал, ты всё равно бы не стала устраивать погром в улье маленького тролля!

Тебе просто любопытно, и, пытаясь проанализировать содержание его кладовой комнаты, ты говоришь Каркату:

\- Хороший следователь не раскрывает своих методов!

Каркат хмыкает.

\- Какие ещё методы, ты всего-навсего... эй, не лезь туда! - орёт он, когда ты собираешься перейти к следующей двери.

Ты наклоняешь голову и отпускаешь дверную ручку. Он явно напряжён и негодует.

\- Твоя комната отдыха, значит, - утвердительно говоришь ты, отмечая следы на косяке двери. - Ну хорошо.

Ты идёшь к следующей двери, которая ведёт в комнату омовения.

\- Что ты вообще пытаешься найти вообще? - сварливо осведомляется он.  
\- Я просто хочу узнать тебя получше! Неужели это так плохо? - говоришь ты с драматическим вздохом.  
\- И ты не могла сделать то же самое просто расспросив меня или ещё что-то вроде того?  
\- Что это, Каркат, ты хочешь сказать мне, что всё, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы раскрыть твой кровяной насос для меня, это просто... спросить? - ты поднимаешь бровь и надеешься, что улыбка, которой ты его одариваешь, не _слишком_ сардоническая.

Он содрогается.

\- Нет, но это ещё не повод устраивать экспедицию по всему моему улью с целью раскопать какой угодно ебанутый секрет, который ты надеялась нарыть, вымогая демона послать тебя в другое время.  
\- Разве? Ты пока что был не слишком гостеприимным хозяином, - замечаешь ты.  
\- Ты была не слишком идеальной гостьей улья, - огрызается он в ответ.  
\- Ну!  
\- Ну. - Он скрещивает руки на груди и нахмуривается.

Ты вертишь в руках свою трость, оставив дверь в комнату омовения открытой.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла? - спрашиваешь ты, и он, кажется, удивлён слышать этот вопрос.  
\- Я... не знаю? А куда ты пойдёшь?

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

\- О, ну знаешь, просто прогуляюсь, - ты неопределённо машешь рукой. - Скорее всего, мне придётся найти убежище и какой-нибудь способ отогнать дневных хищников. Пару ночей, пожалуй, я как-нибудь перетерплю без еды, так что это проблемой не будет...  
\- Ну так, может быть, тебе не стоит уходить, - быстро говорит он, потом отводит взгляд, пытаясь изобразить безразличие. - Знаешь, раз оно того всё равно не стоит. Не похоже, чтобы ты занимала особенно много места, а три ночи - _не такой уж_ большой срок. Было бы тупо налажать и оказаться сожраной первой попавшейся пьющей радугу, которая на тебя случайно набредёт.

Ты ухмыляешься и берёшь его за подбородок, приподнимаешь. Ловишь его взгляд через свои красные очки и мурлычешь:

\- Надо же, Каркат, ты такой джентльтролль! Большое тебе спасибо! - и ты чмокаешь его в губы.

Каркат застывает от неожиданности и обильно заливается краской.

\- Да ничего особенного... - отрешённо бормочет он и смотрит на тебя.

Твоя ухмылка становится только шире.

*

\- У меня точно должна быть запасная востанованна где-то здесь, - говорит он, копаясь в кладовой.

Она под завязку забита всяким старым хламом, и ты не в том положении, чтобы критиковать его - когда ты была личинкой, кладовка твоего улья выглядела так же, и ты тоже сбывала в неё все лишние предметы, которые тебе больше не были нужны, но не были достаточно бесполезны, чтобы выбрасывать их.

Здесь полно всякой всячины, от старых игр до основательно потёртой мебели, свободен лишь узкий проход по середине. Ты ударяешься ногой об потрёпанный сундук, и стопка фильмовых личинок медленно сползает с него. Ты подхватываешь их, пока они не свалились (по названиям ты узнаёшь старую серию халтурных фильмов ужасов про кровожадного мастера головоломок) и возвращаешь на место между свёрнутым плакатом и скорлубуком с разбитым экраном.

Ты видишь останки тысячи занятий, разных увлечений, которые Каркат пробовал и терял к ним интерес. Каждая личинка проходит через такую фазу, пробует всё, что только приходит в голову и кажется подходящим. Ты лениво задаёшься вопросом, что именно его зацепило: какие хобби он избрал в конечном итоге, какие области его привлекли, в каком виде искусств он решил блеснуть. Ты решаешь позже заглянуть в его комнату отдыха, когда он отвлечётся, или, может быть, просто спросишь его в лоб, но пока что ты откладываешь эту мысль.

Ближе к задней стенке комнаты Каркат хватает брезентовое покрывало и стаскивает его, открывая старую оранжевую востанованну. Она порвана с боку, но в остальном выглядит вполне работоспособной.

\- Пожалуй, мы просто вытащим её отсюда, - говорит он, оценивающе оглядывая груды хлама по обе стороны от неё.

Тем не менее, он аккуратно хватает востанованну за край и тянет на себя. Без летаргической слизи ванна мягкая, податливая и лёгкая, сделанная из эластичного похожего на резину материала. Но оранжевое устройство не поддаётся. Оно растягивается, очевидно, зацепившись за что-то.

\- Стой, ты же её порвёшь, - говоришь ты и идёшь помогать.  
\- Я знаю, что делаю, - рычит он и удваивает усилия, упираясь в пол ногами и дёргая всем телом.

Ты пытаешься сдержать вздох и присматриваешься. Часть востанованны оказалась прижата ящиком, содержащим, ты почти уверена, обломки сломанных роботов. Ты сильно пинаешь ящик ногой, высвобождая востанованну.

Каркат, который всё ещё тянет в полную силу, не ожидает такого и падает спиной вперёд вместе с востанованной, прямиком в кипу книг. В воздух поднимается плотное облако пыли и длинный, тщательно спланированный поток впечатляющей своим разнообразием ругани.

Ты хихикаешь, когда Каркат сталкивает с себя востанованну и смотрит на тебя, лёжа в куче книг.

\- Давай вставай, Каркат, нет времени лениться! - ты цокаешь на него языком, хватаешь востанованну и вытаскиваешь в коридор.

Вернувшись назад, ты обнаруживаешь, что он всё ещё лежит в куче, надувшись и скрестив руки.

\- С остальным ты сама справишься, я так полагаю, - ёрничает он.  
\- Конечно же нет. Я беспомощна без тебя, разве ты не заметил?

Ты хватаешь его за руку и легко поднимаешь. Он весит чуть больше, чем ты ожидала от такого маленького тролля, но ты ставишь его на ноги и аккуратно отряхиваешь пыль с его футболки. Он всё ещё дуется и смотрит в пол, словно ты его лично оскорбила.

\- Ну вот, так то лучше, - говоришь ты и легонько целуешь его в щёку. Он поднимает взгляд на тебя, на этот раз не краснеет, но смотрит недоверчиво.  
\- Ты опять сделала это.  
\- Опять сделала что? - спрашиваешь ты, картинно изображая удивление.  
\- Сама знаешь что!  
\- Хмм. Ты имеешь в виду это? - и целуешь его в другую щёку.  
\- Да, - рычит он, - да, это.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановилась? - мягко мурлычешь ты, твоя рука поднимается и мягко гладит его щёку.  
\- Я, эээ... Это неподобающе.  
\- Да! Это было неподобающе, но зато так... весело? - последнее слово ты шепчешь ему на ухо, и он застывает, словно каменный. - Я всё-таки не слышу "нет".

Злость и раздражение уже давно испарились из него, скорее всего, уступив место чему-то совсем другому, если судить по выражению и краске на его лице. Ты более чем уверена, что он девственник, потому что исходя из того, что уже успела увидеть, он необычайно осторожно относится к тому, чтобы кто-нибудь не узнал цвет его крови, а подобные вещи обычно мешают многим романтическим перспективам.

\- Ну, пока ты не сказал иначе, - ты целуешь его ещё раз, на этот раз касаясь его губ. У него перехватывает дыхание, но только он начинает осторожно двигаться своими губами в сторону твоих, ты отстраняешься.

Потом ты поворачиваешься на каблуках и уходишь, таща за собой востанованну, а он стоит с минуту, глубокомысленно облизывая нижнюю губу.

*

Ты заканчиваешь установку востанованны в свободной комнате, которую Каркат великодушно отвёл в твоё распоряжение, и тратишь несколько минут просто наблюдая, как растворяется концентрат летаргической слизи. В комнате пусто, только стул и пустой ящик для текстильных изделий на фоне тусклых серых стен.

Ты отправляешься разыскивать Карката и находишь в его помещении для отдыха. Дверь приоткрыта, он склонился над скорлубуком, с впечатляющей энергией колотит по клавишам. Его плечи напряжены и сгорблены, словно он в любой момент сорвётся.

Почти все стены завешаны плакатами, и ты узнаёшь некоторые из них, весьма глупые, достойные лишь недовольных вздохов романтические комедии. Может быть, в будущем они стали классикой, но ты в этом почему-то сомневаешься. Если его предпочтения в фильмах лежали в этой области, это, конечно же, объясняет, почему он не раскусил некоторые из твоих самых мелодраматичных шуток. Бедная личинка, должно быть, считает, что взрослые на самом деле ведут себя таким образом! Тебе очень жаль разочаровывать его, но жизнь - не романтическая комедия. В большинстве случаев это трагедия, с весьма садистским видом юмора, от которого персонажи страдают, но ему пока что нет нужды узнавать об этом. Кажется, он имеет склонность к цинизму, и ты не хотела бы, чтобы это качество в нём развилось по полной.

Он не замечает, как ты проскальзываешь через дверь в его помещение, и тебе удаётся тихо подойти и стать позади него, не привлекая его внимание. Ты замечаешь знакомый оттенок бирюзового на экране (твой собственный), но у тебя нет интереса читать то, о чём он переписывается с твоей преемницей - ты успеваешь заметить лишь строку с полусловом и Х3Х3Х3 - поэтому ты кладёшь руки ему на плечи.

Каркат практически мгновенно захлопывает скорлубук, лишний раз подтверждая, что он на самом деле говорил этой Терези Пайроп.

\- Какого чёрта ты творишь, я тебе разве говорил, что сюда можно заходить? - орёт он. Твои руки всё ещё у него на плечах, поэтому он не может повернуться, не стряхнув тебя, но он даже не пытается смотреть на тебя. - Нет, блять, я не говорил этого, ты просто припёрлась, куда тебе присраслось, словно...  
\- Боже ты мой, Каркат, ты говорил с кем-то обо _мне_? - резко обрываешь ты его, хихикая. - Неужели ты сказал им что-то постыдное?

Он немного расслабляется, видимо, удостоверившись, что ты не видела, что он писал, но немедленно снова напрягается.

\- Ну и что с того, если говорил? Теперь тролль не может делать того, что ему хочется в собственном, блять, улье без того чтобы какой-нибудь законокаратель не топтался у него над душой, словно на дешёвом ковре? Давай, начинай вытирать об меня ноги, почему бы и нет, я же совсем _не против_ , в конце концов, нахрен я ещё нужен, кроме как для того, чтобы счистить самый грязный слой дерьма с чьих-нибудь сапог?  
\- Вообще-то, я могла бы придумать пару других занятий! - говоришь ты, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы на затылке.

Он мотает головой вперёд, чтобы избежать этого, и садится вполоборота, чтобы видеть тебя.

\- Например какое? - шипит он.

Такого злобного тона от него ты не ожидала, и это тебя смущает. Но ты клюёшь на приманку.

\- Например революция, - говоришь ты в ответ.

У него опускается лицо. Он не знает, как вообще отвечать на такую перемену темы.

\- О, как мило, - мягко говоришь ты, вставая на колени рядом с его креслом. В таком положении ты лишь немного ниже него. - Ты даже не знаешь, что в тебе заключено. Ты даже не подозреваешь о том, что ты можешь сделать, если хорошо сосредоточишься на идее.  
\- Я не... Я ничего не могу сделать, - низким голосом отвечает он. - Меня мобилизуют, а потом отсортируют, и на этом наступит мой конец. Это учитывая, что я не попаду под сортировку до достижения нужного возраста, что, блять, представляется мне маловероятным.  
\- Ну что же, я не говорила, что будет просто, верно? - говоришь ты, расчёсывая пальцами его волосы. На этот раз он не сопротивляется. - Я просто сказала, что ты способен на это.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь меня, ты не знаешь всех тех способов, которыми я уже успел облажаться в прошлом. Ты даже не представляешь могущество моей способности поиска новых способов облажаться.  
\- И ты преодолеешь и их тоже, - обнадёживаешь его ты. - Я знаю, ты можешь, Каркат.

Он вздрагивает, не веря тебе ни на секунду. Это не имеет значения, у тебя достаточно веры в него для вас обоих. Ты видела, на что способен один парень с мутантной кровью, а у этого уже есть опыт ошибок, чтобы учиться. Преемник _должен быть_ лучше во всём, добиваться успехов там, где потерпел поражение его предшественник.

\- Прямо _сейчас_ тебе не о чем беспокоиться, верно?

Он не отвечает, только мрачно смотрит на свой скорлубук. Ты решаешь, что его стоит немного развеселить.

Ты притягиваешь его для поцелуя, и на этот раз ты настроена серьёзно.

Он никогда раньше не целовал никого, и это заметно. Он то энергично отвечает тебе, то застывает в раздумьях, но всё таки осваивается - более-менее - спустя некоторое время. Ты ободряюще чешешь пальцами его волосы, и, в конце концов, он поднимает руку к твоему лицу. Он очень тёплый, его ладони грубы; неожиданно ты становишься полностью уверена, что это прекрасная идея. Вот только у тебя уже сводит шею от этой позы.

Ты прерываешь поцелуй, и он раскрывает глаза.

\- Эй, иди-ка сюда, - говоришь ты и стаскиваешь его с кресла, отталкивая его в сторону. Ты ставишь Карката на колени перед собой. Снимаешь свои очки - в такой ситуации они только помеха - складываешь их и кладёшь на его стол.

Он тревожно смотрит на тебя широко раскрытыми глазами, и ты одаряешь его короткой ухмылкой, прежде чем притянуть к себе. Так гораздо удобнее, хотя твои колени довольно скоро начинают протестовать; поворачиваешь его лицо к себе и неторопливо осыпаешь его челюсть мягкими поцелуями. Это кажется несколько близким к бледным чувствам, однако, добравшись до его уха, ты легонько его закусываешь.

Ты чувствуешь, как он сдерживает стон. Он всё ещё считает, что ему необходимо сохранить свою гордость. Как мило.

\- Ты слишком волнуешься, - шепчешь ты, - тебе надо расслабиться, пока ты не сломался.  
\- Чего ты вообще хочешь? - стонет он, скрывая своё лицо в изгибе твоей шеи. Его руки вцепились в твой блузу на спине.  
\- По-моему, к этому моменту уже очевидно, чего _я_ хочу, - отвечаешь ты. - Может быть, тебе стоит задать этот вопрос _себе_.  
\- Я... хочу... Я не знаю...  
\- Давай я тебе помогу.

Ты как можно нежнее толкаешь его на пол - что не сильно помогает, потому что он издаёт испуганный писк и снова пытается вскочить - и вскоре укладываешь его на спину. Его глаза широко раскрыты, он нервно облизывает губы. Ты облокачиваешь на одну руку, другой зачёсывая его волосы.

Он не знает, что делать со своими руками, и нерешительно пытается тебя оттолкнуть, но ты снова целуешь его. Прижимаешь палец к основанию его рога, недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, и он вздыхает, стонет. От этих звуков по твоему позвоночнику проходит волна возбуждения хищницы. Так легко жалеть его, когда он такой тёплый и жалкий.

Балансируя на коленях, ты стягиваешь перчатки и осторожно откладываешь в сторону, ни на мгновения не разрывая контакта с Каркатом. Но твои колени по обе стороны от его бёдер, и где-то в этой путанице конечностей он поднимает свою ногу и трётся об твою промежность как раз под правильным углом, чтобы касаться теки твоего раздува. Ты ахаешь, больше от удивления, чем от чего-то другого, и в ответ ты проскальзываешь руками под его футболку.

Он шипит, скорее всего, потому что у тебя холодные руки, и выгибается под твоими прикосновениями. Ты садишься на корточки. Он раздражённо смотрит на тебя, недовольный остановкой. Ты приподнимаешь его футболку и, ну да, вот они, рудиментарные щели на том месте, где когда-то были его личиночные ноги, шесть красных полос на груди. Тебе на самом деле было интересно посмотреть на них. Ты наклоняешься и медленно лижешь нижнюю левую. Каркат закидывает голову и издаёт короткие горловые звуки.

Ты переходишь к следующей, на этот раз движешься медленно, дразнишь его. Каркат уже дышит прерывисто, а ведь ты только начала! Совсем забыла, насколько на самом деле чувствительны подростки.

Его руки обхватывают основание одного из твоих рогов, но его неуклюжие попытки не слишком отвлекают тебя. Ты кропотливо проходишься языком по каждому дюйму красных полос на его груди. Он издаёт такие милые звуки, полувздохи-полустоны, которые пытается подавить, но не может. Ты готова поспорить, что скоро он будет шуметь гораздо больше.

Ты сдвигаешься выше и целуешь его шею.

\- Давай избавимся от этого, ты не против? - говоришь ты между поцелуями, дёргая его футболку.  
\- Ты первая, - урчит он в ответ, гораздо сильнее, чем ты от него ожидала в таком состоянии.

Со смехом ты расстёгиваешь блузку и отправляешь в сторону перчаток. Потом стягиваешь свою бирюзовую майку и остаёшься, в общем-то, голой выше пояса, лишь Оковы висят на цепочке между твоими грудями.

Каркат глотает сухой ком, заливается краской. Очевидно, он не ожидал, что ты действительно сделаешь это, и теперь полностью смущён.

\- Твоя очередь! - и ты резко хватаешь его за край футболки, стягиваешь через его голову и отбрасываешь в сторону.

У него довольно неплохие плечи, куда лучше развитые, чем ты ожидала; тренировки с серпами, очевидно, окупают себя. Без своего дурацкого мешковатого свитера он выглядит старше.

Ты обхватываешь его голову руками и наклоняешься к нему. Медальон на твоей шее раскачивается на цепочке, и он следит за ним глазами. А ты надеялась, что ему хватит порядочности, чтобы продолжить разглядывать твою грудь.

\- Ты была с ним в квадранте? - неожиданно спрашивает Каркат, и тебе требуется лишнее мгновение, чтобы понять, о ком он говорит.  
\- Нет, конечно же нет, - смеёшься ты.

Когда ты рассказала Каркату о Мученике, ты пропустила его неправоверные романтические склонности. Ты всегда была традиционалистской в этом плане и ты никогда не считала, что что-то хорошее может получиться от размывания границ между квадрантами, но твоё неодобрение не имеет значения.

\- И я никогда не хотела быть с ним, - продолжаешь ты, снимая медальон и аккуратно кладя его на кучу одежды. - Теперь хватит болтать, ты портишь настроение.

Ты гладишь руками его рёбра. Каркат вздыхает, и ты целуешь его. На этот раз, однако, он не такой покорный, проводит когтями по твоей спине, недостаточно сильно, чтобы расцарапать кожу до крови, но достаточно, чтобы болело. О нет, так не пойдёт. В твои планы не входило позволение ему таких ласок.

Ты хватаешь его за запястья и прижимаешь их к полу над его головой.

\- Какой непослушный, - журишь его ты прежде чем провести языком от ключицы до подбородка.

Каркат обхватывает ногами твою талию начинает ёрзать. Ты чувствуешь, что его раздув уже полностью вышел. Ему _нравится_ , когда его лижут, и ты рада стараться.

\- Если я тебя отпущу, ты снимешь штаны, как хороший малыш? - спрашиваешь ты. Он быстро кивает.

С величайшим апломбом Каркат приподнимается и скидывает с себя ботинки и оставшуюся одежду. Ты тем временем разбираешься со своей, и к тому времени, когда он полностью оголяется, ты остаёшься в одном белье. Его раздув блестит от ярко красного генетического материала и лениво извивается воз его бедра. Он смотрит, как ты заканчиваешь раздеваться, его дыхание учащается, он нервно сглатывает, в глазах больше паника чем похоть.

Он подтягивает колени к себе, словно в слабой попытке закрыться, но прежде чем он успевает совсем сжаться ты хватаешь его за лодыжку и тянешь к себе.

Он скулит, когда ты хватаешь рукой его раздув. Когда ты оборачиваешь его на свои пальцы и специальным образом сжимаешь, он неожиданно громко стонет и совсем смущается.

Ты освобождаешь его с усмешкой и слизываешь красную жидкость со своих пальцев. Вкус не такой же, как у взрослых троллей. Немного слаще. Или, может быть, это особенность мутантов, кто знает.

\- Всегда любила этот цвет, - задумчиво мурлычешь ты.

На его лице мелькает вина; недолго, но у тебя чуткий глаз на вину. Ты запоминаешь это наблюдение для последующего анализа.

\- А как же бадья? - спрашивает он.  
\- А зачем тебе? - невинно спрашиваешь ты в ответ, снова поглаживая полосы на его груди.  
\- Нам же нужна бадья, разве нет? В смысле, мы же как раз к этому идём. Верно?  
\- Ну, это не обязательно для самого биологического процесса, - говоришь ты, лениво поглаживая его живот.

От этого его глаза, кажется, готовы вылезти из орбит. Каркат открывает было рот, чтобы протестовать, но ты сжимаешь его раздув, и он издаёт лишь низкий стон.

\- Вот, это гораздо лучше пустых разговоров, разве нет?

Он смотрит на тебя. Он явно не из тех, кто любит просто так затыкаться. В порыве бунта его рука к твоему раздуву, и он хватает его чуть-чуть слишком крепко - ты не можешь сказать, дело ли в отсутствии опыта или в честном чёрном порыве - и это неожиданно приятно. Ты остро вздыхаешь, твои бёдра дёргаются в ответ на прикосновение, и маленький поганец _ухмыляется_.

\- Если хочешь быть хозяином положения, я могу показать тебе более простой способ стать им, - сладко говоришь ты. На мгновение он выглядит озадаченно, и тут ты хватаешь его за затылок и опускаешь его лицо между своих ног.

Каркат мгновенно захлопывает рот, и у тебя с этим нет никаких проблем. Пусть уж лучше не кусается. Но ты откидываешься назад и прижимаешь его лицо к своей пазухе. Он не протестует; его язык медленно пробует бирюзовые капли, и ты издаёшь воодушевляющий стон.

Ты отпускаешь его и дашь возможность самому разобраться что к чему. Он уж точно не может быть хуже, чем последний, с кем ты наполняла бадью - надо уж очень постараться, чтобы быть хуже, чем _та_ жалкая пародия на тролля - и тебе любопытно посмотреть, насколько быстро он учится.

Его горячий язык нерешительно обследует границы твоей пазухи. Ты концентрируешься на ощущении тепла и влажности. Он проникает языком внутрь, потом быстро вынимает его. Пожалуй, не помешает немного вдохновения.

\- Ну давай, у тебя получается совсем неплохо для новичка.  
\- Хватит меня дразнить, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, - бормочет Каркат в ответ, но ты видишь, что он принял твои слова к сведенью. В следующий раз он лижет нежнее, почти что приятно, но всё равно невероятно задорно.  
\- Да, вот так, но больше, - говоришь ты.

Он быстро подстраивается под твои указания и справляется как минимум пристойно. Он действует всё более уверенно, определяет, что тебе больше нравится, вроде глубокого проникновения языка внутрь или поглаживания чувствительного участка кожи между пазухой и основанием раздува. Ты всё ещё не можешь сказать, сколько именно из его действий - удача новичка, но когда он проводит языком от основания раздува до самого конца одним гладким движением, у тебя невольно поджимаются пальцы ног и выгибается спина. Его будущему мэйтсприту стоило бы изрядно отблагодарить тебя, если бы вы когда-нибудь встретились.

\- Какой хороший мальчик, - мурлычешь ты, расчёсывая его волосы пальцами.

Он поднимает своё замазанное бирюзовым лицо и _жадно_ смотрит на тебя, и ты быстро вспоминаешь, насколько он молод и неопытен. Эта мысль возбуждает тебя даже больше, чем его ласки.

\- Иди сюда.

Ты прислоняешься к стене и притягиваешь его к себе. Его раздув набух и отчаянно дёргается. Когда он находит твою пазуху, Каркат глубоко вздыхает и прижимается к твоему телу, уткнувшись лицом в грудь. Ты продолжаешь гладить его по волосам, останавливаясь лишь на мгновение, когда твой раздув находит его пазуху. Он напрягается, когда его пазуха растягивается, и ты подумываешь о том, чтобы вынуть, хотя ты не настолько большая, чтобы на самом деле навредить ему. Но он лишь поворачивает голову и судорожно вздыхает.

Он тугой и тёплый, и гораздо мокрее, чем тебе казалось вообще возможно, и его раздув безостановочно двигается в тебе. Это совсем не так неловко, как тебе казалось. Ты закрываешь глаза и наслаждаешься объятием с ним, мягкими глубокими волнами удовольствия, поднимающимися и опускающимися из живота, смешивающимися с приятной теплотой его тела. Это больше расслабляет, чем возбуждает, спокойный поток удовольствие окатывает тебя, словно самый глубокий массаж, какой только можно получить.

Каркат, однако, уже близок к развязке. Он прерывисто стонет и дёргается. Его пазуха сжимает твой раздув. Ты вынимаешь его.

\- Н-нет, вложи обратно, что ты делаешь, - бормочет он, зарываясь когтями в твои бока.  
\- Тсс, терпение, Каркат, - говоришь ты и целуешь его в уголок рта.  
\- Но...  
\- Тсс!

Он тяжело опускается на тебя, раздражённо и обижено. Его раздув аритмично дёргается в тебе, пытается наверстать за потерю, но когда он немного успокаивается, ты снова входишь в него, и он удовлетворённо вздыхает. Кажется, он не понимает, что когда над душой не стоят дроны злополучно торопиться к развязке не обязательно.

Ты делаешь это снова и снова, подводишь его к самой границе и выходишь. Каждый раз рычит, ноет и жалуется, хотя каждый раз его слова менее связны. Ты его успокаиваешь, гладишь его тело руками в знак утешения, но в конце концов он больше не может терпеть. Он насквозь пропитан потом, дрожит и хнычет, и ты настолько его жалеешь, что больше не можешь его мучить. Ты не можешь мучить и себя, если уж на то пошло. Ты тоже блеска, расслабляющее тепло в твоём теле перешло в пламя, бушующее в каждом нерве и требующее выхода.

Когда он доходит до предела на этот раз, ты держишь его чуть крепче и целуешь. У него вкус твоей собственной генетической жидкости, его дыхание невероятно горячо. Он хватает тебя за бёдра настолько крепко, что тебе больно, боится, что ты снова вынешь, но когда ты этого не делаешь, он кончает с таким острым воплем, что пронзает тебя, словно горячее копьё. По твоим ногам течёт его красная жидкость, и ты тоже кончаешь, удваивая беспорядок своей.

Он стонет в последний раз и падает на тебя, конвульсивно вдыхая, словно только что чуть не утонул.

\- Ты просто отвратительна, - ехидно говорит он слабым голосом, который ты едва можешь расслышать.

Ты смеёшься.


	2. Chapter 2

Уборка утомительна, и теперь, когда разум больше не застилает дымка возбуждения, ты даже сожалеешь, что вы не воспользовались бадьёй. В качестве извинения ты послала Карката мыться первым, пока ты отдраиваешь самые грязные пятна на ковре.

Он возвращается назад и обнаруживает тебя всё ещё голой, но у тебя только одна смена одежды, поэтому ты не уверена, почему у него такая удивлённая мина на лице. Он заливается краской по самые уши, и ты задаёшься вопросом, была ли ты когда-нибудь настолько очаровательно девственной. Пожалуй что нет. Видимо, это его уникальная черта.

Ты рада, когда наступает твоя очередь идти в ловушку для омовения, потому что к этому моменту ты замёрзла, а слой телесных жидкостей, которыми ты покрыта почти что с ног до головы, начал вызывать неприятные ощущения.

Помещение для омовения всё ещё заполнено паром. На зеркале полосы на тех местах, где Каркат провёл ладонью, наверно, чтобы взглянуть на себя и попытаться понять, изменилось ли что-то в нём внешне. Эта деталь одновременно забавляет тебя и заставляет жалеть чуть сильнее.

Ты моешься, оттираешь следы со своей кожи и волос, при этом обдумывая тысячи разных деталей, которые собрала за ночь, и где-то на полпути чувствуешь, что вываливаешься из реальности. Всё кажется отдалённым и невероятным, ты добрых десять секунд смотришь на свои мыльные руки, не уверенная в том, что вообще происходит.

Ты смываешь мыло и вытираешься полотенцем, которое Каркат предусмотрительно оставил для тебя, но вот расчёски что-то не видно, и учитывая причёску Карката, ты вообще сомневаешься, что он ей часто пользуется, поэтому ты кое-как приглаживаешь волосы пальцами и одеваешься.

Единственное, чего тебе не хватает, это очков, которые ты оставила на столе Карката. С минуту ты играешься с Оковами, прежде чем снова убрать медальон под майку. Здесь тебе прятать его не от кого, но не стоит заводить привычку оставлять его на виду, особенно когда ты вернёшься в своё время.

Ты возвращаешься в помещение для отдыха Карката. Он пялится в экран скорлубука, ничего не пишет, наверно, просто читает чат-лог, судя по серым и бирюзовым строкам. На этот раз он сразу слышит, как ты входишь. Захлопывает скорлубук, теперь уже не так резко, как в прошлый раз, и поворачивается к тебе.

Он выглядит совершенно нерешительно и виновато, когда ты подходишь ближе. Ты начинаешь подозревать, что его чувства к твоей преемнице не исключительно платонические, но пока что это лишь подозрение; никаких доказательств у тебя нет.

И ты не уверена, что _хочешь_ их получить.

Наклонившись, подбираешь очки со стола, и Каркат пытается спрятать своё разочарование, когда ты не касаешься его. Ты просто надеваешь очки и оскабливаешься.

\- Хочешь ужинать? - сухо спрашивает он.  
\- Ну что же ты, Каркат, обычно всё делают в обратном порядке! - говоришь ты, хлопая его по щеке. - _Сначала_ надо сводить даму поужинать, а уже потом наполнять с ней бадью!  
\- Да знаю я! - он выпрямляется, принимает защитную позу. Похоже, он думает, что ты ставишь под вопрос его опыт в клише романтических комедий, и, похоже, он готов драться до смерти, если это потребуется, чтобы доказать обратное. Ты чувствуешь отдалённое эхо восхищения, которое чувствовала, когда впервые услышала проповедь Мученика. Ты также чувствуешь, что маленькое зерно надежды начало расти. У Карката есть задатки лидера революции, возможно, даже более удачной, чем у Мученика.

Тебе больно от того, что нельзя остаться здесь навсегда и самой увидеть всё. Надежда - лишь слабое утешение в грубом дневном свете, когда летаргическая слизь не может потопить все твои беспокойства.

\- Так ты мне сделаешь ужин или нет?  
\- Сделаю, - мягко отвечает он.

Но с места не двигается сразу же. Он не хочет оставлять тебя одну в своём помещении для отдыха. Ты решаешь облегчить ему жизнь и выходишь, притворившись, что не заметила этого маленького припадка паранойи.

Спуститься вниз в помещения для приготовления еды - значит снова встретиться с лусусом Карката, но он всего лишь затаился в углу и бросает на тебя злобные взгляды. Каркат смог прогнать краба после короткой разборки.

Готовкой он не заморачивается, просто достаёт остатки из холодильнофицирующего устройства и разогревает.

\- Я говорил с Терези, - вдруг заявляет он, старательно избегая твоего взгляда, пока ждёт рядом с пищенагревательным прибором.

\- Да? - говоришь ты, когда становится ясно, что он ожидает от тебя какой-то реакции.  
\- Ты хочешь с ней встретиться?  
\- Ты рассказал ей обо мне?  
\- Нет, разумеется нет, - испугано говорит он. - В смысле... нет, я не сказал ей, потому что она всё равно не поверила бы мне, - быстро добавляет он. - Мне не хватало только того, чтобы она считала, что я окончательно съебанулся в опарышей. Что я вообще мог бы ей сказать? 'О, привет, угадай что, твоя предшественница сейчас в моём улье, и, кстати, почему это ты столько про неё трещала, но никогда не упоминала, что она охрененная красотка?'

Он прерывается и стыдливо прочищает горло. Ты ухмыляешься.

\- Просто я подумал, что ей очень, очень хотелось бы встретиться с тобой, - продолжает он, медленно и тихо, почти что задумчиво. - И если бы у меня была возможность устроить это, и я бы ей не воспользовался, я точно чувствовал бы себя полным мудаком. Против этого нет каких-то правил, верно? Демонесса не говорила тебе, что ты не можешь ни с кем взаимодействовать, пока ты здесь, да? - он поднимает глаза, ища подтверждения.  
\- Не говорила. Я с удовольствием встречусь с Терези.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, кивая. - Хорошо. Ладно. Значит, это случится.

Звенит печка, разогревшая еду.

\- Завтра. Просто... будь готова.  
\- Я всегда готова.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно. Тогда беспокоиться не о чем.

Говорит он это так, словно есть _все_ возможные причины беспокоиться. Ты молчишь.

*

Ты Каркат Вантас и сейчас ты ненавидишь Себя Прошлого с такой страстью, что это достойно баллады. Этот мелкий пиздабол опять заставил тебя вляпаться в на редкость говёную ситуацию.

Это доходит до тебя в тот момент, когда твои глаза открылись, и ты осознал, что сегодня ночью произойдёт катастрофа. Ты сразу же пожалел, что связался с Терези вчера и попросил придти, но теперь уже передумать не получится. Терези, наверно, уже успела поотменять все свои планы на эту ночь, чтобы придти к тебе, и надо быть ублюдком самого гнусного сорта, чтобы позвонить ей сейчас и сказать "ой, извини, ложная тревога, визит отменяется". Особенно после всего того выпрашивания, на которое пришлось пойти, чтобы убедить её придти, при этом не говоря ей, зачем именно.

Ты коротко раздумываешь о том, чтобы утопиться в летаргической слизи. Кажется, ты слыхал, что такое возможно, хотя это лишь истории, которые мелкие личинки рассказывают друг другу, чтобы вызвать дневные кошмары.

Ты не можешь встретиться с Терези. Только не так скоро. Только не в этой проклятой жизни.

Но избегать реальности до бесконечности не получится, придётся посмотреть в глаза тому бардаку, в который превратилась твоя жизнь. В конце концов, ты заставляешь себя проснуться, умыться, одеться, даже протолкнуть немного еды в свой протеиновый канал, пусть твой желчный мешок и протестует.

В коридоре снаружи от твоего помещения для отдыха тебя подстерегает Багряный Взор.

\- Каркат, что не так с этой картиной? - спрашивает она, постукивая тростью по полу.  
-... Твои волосы? - делаешь ты рискованное предположение. Она в своей полной форме законокарателя, полностью застёгнута и неприступна, но её волосы в совершенном беспорядке и торчат во все стороны.  
\- Да! А знаешь ли ты почему?  
\- Предположу, что из-за того, что ты не причесалась?  
\- А почему, как ты думаешь, Каркат, я не причесалась? - Она наклоняется близко к тебе, как иногда делает Терези, и ты начинаешь думать, она делала это вовсе не из-за своей слепоты и желания нюхнуть получше. Она не испытывала никакого уважения к твоему личному пространству даже _до_ того, как ослепла. Очевидно, что-то такое в роду Весов, что заставляет их так умело нервировать других. Ты пытаешься не показать Багряному Взору, насколько она тебя взволновала, но ты практически уверен, что к этому моменту она читает тебя, как открытую книгу. - Почему вдруг я в такую важную ночь стану пренебрегать столько важной частью ухода за собой, хмм? Можешь догадаться?  
\- Потому что ты не... ой... Погоди минуту.

Ты бежишь искать для неё расчёску, и это занятие отвлекает на несколько драгоценных минут от неизбежной катастрофы, нависшей на горизонте.

Завтрак проходит скучно и нудно. Ты сидишь, как на иголках, потому что понятия не имеешь, когда Терези собирается придти, и в какой-то момент ты даже умудряешься убедить себя, что, может быть, она вообще не придёт.

Багряный Взор ест спокойно, сидит на другом конце стола и изредка поглядывает на тебя из под своих тёмно красных очков. Ты не видишь её глаз, но чувствуешь, что они не покидают тебя, и по каким-то причинам у тебя от этого горит шея. Ладно, не по "каким-то". По одной конкретной. По той же, по которой прошлой ночью тебе пришлось оттирать пол своего помещения для отдыха прошлой ночью. Эта женщина безнравственна. 

Ты притворяешься, что закончил есть, и отворачиваешься, чтобы она не увидела, как ты покраснел. У тебя до сих это неприятное ощущение, что она всё прекрасно _понимает_ и не скрывает своего явного удовольствия.

-Терези должна подойти скоро, - говоришь ты, прочистив горло.  
\- Да, ты уже говорил.  
\- Я не знаю, когда именно, - раздражённо продолжаешь ты.  
\- Наверно, она решила дать тебе немного промариноваться в собственном соку.

Оставшаяся часть вечера испорчена волнением, хотя, по крайней мере, только для тебя. Багряный Взор развалилась на диване и смотрит, как ты меряешь шагами комнату, но ничего не говорит. Она уже даже не ухмыляется, просто смотрит с чем-то вроде жалости. Ты очень хотел бы, чтобы она прекратила - выражение её лица вызывает самые разнообразные эмоции из тех, с которыми ты не готов столкнуться сейчас.

После нескольких часов мучительного ожидания ты слышишь стук в дверь. К этому времени ты уже раздумываешь о том, чтобы запереться в своём помещении для отдыха, спрятаться под стол и просидеть там следующие две ночи.

Но вместо этого ты идёшь открывать дверь. Терези ждёт, опираясь на трость и стоя прямо, словно аршин проглотила.

\- Ладно, Карклс, я пришла, что ты там хотел... охтычёрт.

Ты не сдерживаешься и обнимаешь Терези достаточно крепко, чтобы у неё перехватило дыхание. У тебя такое чувство, словно ты уже несколько вариаций её не видел, и тебя накрывает неожиданная волна сентиментальности.

Наконец, ты отпускаешь её и кладёшь руки на её плечи.

\- Ты ни за что не поверишь в какую совершенную безумную поебень моя жизнь недавно превратилась, - говоришь ты серьёзнее смерти.  
\- Ладно...? - она, кажется, изо всех сил пытается не засмеяться.  
\- Я не шучу, Терези.  
\- Ну конечно же нет! Ни один суд во всей Альтернианской Империи не признает тебя виновным в _шутовстве_ , Каркат, - ты уже чувствуешь, что сегодня она настроена сделать твою жизнь как можно более тяжёлой.  
\- Терези, - начал было ты раздражённо, но прежде чем ты начинаешь свой монолог, она становится жёсткой и наклоняется вперёд, нюхает воздух за твоим плечом.

Ты оглядываешь и видишь Багряный Взор, показавшуюся в дверях.

\- Здравствуйте, Мисс Пайроп. Вот мы и встретились!

_Быстрым_ движением Терези вытягивает клинок из своей трости.

\- Это ещё что? - шипит она, вся её весёлость вдруг куда-то испарилась.

Ну вот, начинается. С этого мгновения всё официально идёт через жопу.

\- Ладно, ладно, нам всем нужно успокоиться и расслабиться, - говоришь ты, перехватывая руку Терези. - И, пожалуй, нам всем стоит спокойно убрать все острые предметы подальше, и под 'мы' я имел в виду тебя, потому сейчас ты единственная, кто размахивает чем-то острым. Проклятье, Терези, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
\- Кто она такая? - спрашивает Терези, и да, она говорит спокойно, но не как обычно, в её голосе нет обычной угрозы, это просто спокойствие перед бурей.  
\- Она Багряный Взор.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Правда.  
\- Неофит Багряный Взор умерла несколько тысяч вариаций назад.  
\- Заморочки со временем.  
\- Каркат, быть не может, чтобы ты на самом деле был настолько наивным. Кто бы не была эта женщина, _она не Неофит Багряный Взор_.  
\- Ты в этом настолько уверена, личинка? - спрашивает Багряный Взор, не столько улыбаясь, сколько скалясь. - Может быть, тебе стоит подойти и взглянуть поближе.  
\- Грубиянка! Смеяться над слепой девочкой! Как низко.  
\- Хмм? Каркат, ты не упоминал о том, что...

Закончить она не успевает. Терези вырывается из твоей хватки и устремляется к Неофиту.

Это совсем не драка. Багряный Взор даже не пытается нанести Терези вред, просто разоружает её. И клинок, и ножны падают на землю, Терези в одну секунду оказывается в мёртвой хватке, из которой не может вырваться. Она издаёт звук, похожий одновременно на рычание и вопль, и он тебя пугает, потому что ты никогда не слышал, чтобы Терези издавала подобные звуки.

\- Ну вот! И она ещё _меня_ называет грубиянкой! - говорит Багрядный Взор, картинно изображая обиду.

Терези продолжает визжать и панически дёргаться, но Неофит лишь прижимает её ближе к себе.

\- Пусти ты её! - кричишь ты, и Багряный Взор сразу же подчиняется. Терези достаточно шокирована, чтобы у Неофита было время подобрать с земли её клинок и отойти.

Терези отряхивается и поправляет сползшие очки, скалится, готовая ко второму раунду. Ты хватаешь её сзади оттаскиваешь на несколько шагов.

\- Ладно, тебе надо бы _остынуть малость_ , пока я тебя не запер в помещении для омовения. Я это _сделаю_ , Терези, серьёзно говорю, бля.

Она немного успокаивается, теперь только недовольно шипит в сторону Неофита, как шипел твой лусус с самого её прибытия. Ну что же, уже что-то.

\- Если я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты пообещаешь, что не будешь беситься?

Терези неохотно кивает. Если бы она могла видеть, ты подозреваешь, что она уже прожгла бы в своей предшественнице дырку своим взглядом. Как ты и подозревал, она вроде как угрожающе болтает в её сторону языком, как она иногда делает это в сторону Вриски.

Ты медленно отпускаешь её, и то, что Терези не сразу же бросается на Неофита, немного обнадёживает тебя. Ты становишься сбоку от них, как раз достаточно близко, чтобы остановить Терези от возможной глупости.

Багряный Взор не обращает на вас внимание, просто с любопытством рассматривает меч-трость Терези.

\- Достойная копия, - наконец говорит она, бросая Терези мягкую и безобидную улыбку.

Терези сжимает губы в необычайно недовольной мине.

\- Каркат, что она здесь делает? - медленно спрашивает она.  
\- Это вроде как длинная история.  
\- О, у нас же вся ночь впереди, будь покоен, - заверяет вас Багряный Взор. Терези издаёт горловой звук.  
\- По-моему, тебе стоит ненадолго уйти, - предлагаешь ты взрослой.

Багряный Взор пожимает плечами и уходит, забрав с собой трость Терези. Как только она скрывается из виду, Терези поворачивается к тебе и быстро хватает за руку.

\- Нам надо бежать! Сейчас же! - она даже не пытается дождаться ответа, просто тянет тебя к двери.  
\- Какого... нет, нам не нужно бежать! Ты же сказала, что не будешь беситься, Терези.  
\- Ну извини уж! Я предположила, что это совершенно справедливая реакция на непосредственную угрозу - избавиться от твоего моратория на расстройства ускорение кровяного насоса!  
\- Мы не в опасности, балда, можешь ты хоть одну сраную минуту послушать меня?

Ты пытаешься затащить её назад, но она упирается, поэтому ты просто запираешь дверь, и теперь вы двое стоите на твоём газонном кольце.

\- Мы не в опасности, - повторяешь ты.

Терези смотрит на тебя, выдавая все до последней унции скептицизма, какие в ней есть. И это _очень много_ скептицизма.

\- Поверь мне, она ничего тебе не сделает.  
\- Каркат, она тебя трогала? - спрашивает Терези в лоб.

Вопрос застаёт тебя врасплох, даже несмотря на то, что ты его ожидал и откладывал ответ настолько, насколько возможно.

\- О боже! Каркат! - Терези хватает тебя за запястья, притягивает к себе. Тебе кажется, что она сейчас тебя обнимет, но она не делает этого, просто держит тебя близко. - Я её убью, - яростно произносит она, в голосе столько злобы, сколько ты никогда ни от кого не слышал.  
\- Нет! Бля, да нет же! Не так, как ты думаешь! В смысле, да, она меня повалила на пол, когда я в первый раз увидел, потому что я, знаешь ли, попытался проломить ей череп серпом, но она меня не ранила, уж точно не в том смысле, о котором ты спрашиваешь. - И всё, что ты говоришь, технически, правда, пусть и наполовину.

Терези яростно раздувает ноздри, пытаясь оценить твою откровенность.

\- Ладно, поверю, - _пока что_ , имеет в виду она. - Тогда скажи мне, кто она такая и что она здесь делает?  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, она твой предшественник. Неофит Багряный Взор.  
\- А я уже говорила тебе, что это невозможно.  
\- Можешь ты просто заткнуться и послушать меня хоть раз?

Она ничего не отвечает, только невинно всплёскивает руками. _Кто я? Да я вообще молчу, что ты?_

Ты вздыхаешь, но после того, как ты начинаешь рассказывать тщательно отредактированную версию событий последних двух ночей, с первой встречи в помещении для приготовления пищи и дальше, пересказываешь всё, что она рассказала тебе о Мученике. Ты ничего не упоминаешь о вашем... контакте... в твоём помещении для отдыха.

К концу рассказа вы оба сидите на траве, и Терези обхватила свою голову руками.

\- В это невозможно поверить, - наконец заявляет она.  
\- Реальность не ебёт, во что ты веришь, она просто заставляет всякую хрень случаться, - возражаешь ты.

Терези хмыкает.

*

Каким-то чудом ты умудряешься убедить Терези вернуться внутрь с тобой. Она держится близко к тебе, напряжённая, и постоянно нервно лижет воздух, но соглашается.

Багряный Взор снова спокойно развалилась на твоём диване, в отличии от вас двоих. Трость Терези всё ещё в её руках, и она играется с ручкой в форме драконьей головы.

\- Уже вернулись? - ехидно осведомляется она, хотя прекрасно знает, что вас не было довольно долго.

Ты краем глаза следишь за Терези. Она хмурится, но пока что никак иначе не реагирует.

\- Знаешь, ты довольно бойкая для слепой девочки, - говорит Багряный Взор, протягивая Терези её трость.  
\- Спасибо большое. Ты довольно неплоха для самозванки, - отвечает Терези, резко забирая её.  
\- Я думала, довольно опрометчиво - покидать свой улей в твоём состоянии, - продолжает Неофит, откинувшись на спинку. - Что если бы ты наткнулась на Отряд Сортировки?  
\- Их нет уже несколько тысяч вариаций, - хмыкает Терези. - С тех пор, как Снисходительность изгнала всех взрослых с Альтернии.  
\- С тех пор как что?

В первый раз за всё время ты видишь, как Багряный Взор выглядит растерянной, и ты немного наслаждаешься зрелищем. Она смотрит на Терези поверх своих очков, бирюзовые глаза широко раскрыты от недоверия.

\- О, ну конечно, откуда тебе-то знать об этом, - продолжает Терези с ухмылкой. - Это же было после твоего времени. И ты, конечно же, не знаешь ничего о Восстании Призывателя или о более недавнем расширении границ Империи.

Если Терези пыталась вывести её из себя, то это явно не сработало, насколько ты можешь судить. Багряный Взор спокойно откидывается на диване, закладывает руки за голову и отвечает на это глубокомысленным "хмм".

\- Это правда, сейчас сортируют только в призывном возрасте, - добавляешь ты, но дамы на тебя внимания не обращают.  
\- Значит, я так понимаю, её целью была децентрализация Империи, - говорит Неофит. - Предотвращение образования подрывных групп, которые могут выступить против Высококровных. Это твой лусус научил тебя видеть не используя глаза?  
-...Ч-чего? - Терези физически отступает назад, меняя тему. - Это тебя не касается!  
\- Полагаю, что именно она, - продолжает Неофит, легко улыбаясь. - Я помню, когда Огневик наконец вылупилась, она всегда хотела чтобы я нюхала то, да лизала это. Через некоторое время это даже начало раздражать, но, опять же, я не была слепой, а потом слепой перестала быть и она, так что в конечном счёте всё это не сильно имело значение. Насколько хорошо ты ориентируешься?  
\- Достаточно хорошо. - Терези закипает. - Немедленно прекращай выспрашивать! - Она использует свой голос серьёзного законокарателя, но что-то сомнительно, чтобы этот трюк сработал на, опаньки, _настоящей, блять, законокарательнице_.  
\- Расслабься, я всего лишь делаю тебе комплимент! Ты выглядишь достойной юной леди.  
\- Мне не нужны твои комплементы.  
\- Полагаю, некоторые из Высококровных не были в восторге от решения Её Властности. - Багряный Взор снова меняет тему беседы. - И в особенности морские жители.  
\- Ты невозможна! - рычит Терези. - Каркат, она невозможна! - повторяет она, поворачиваясь к тебе.

Багряный Взор ухмыляется и хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой.

\- Иди сюда, присядь, расскажи, насколько я невозможна.  
\- Каркат!  
\- Просто сделай это. Чем быстрее она убедит тебя, что всё по настоящему, тем быстрее ты престанешь с летать с катушек после каждого её слова.

Ты уходишь из комнаты, оставив их разбираться друг с другом.

Ты остаёшься в соседнем помещении, большую часть времени просто ходишь туда-сюда. Периодически ты подходишь к двери и прислушиваешься, но там только приглушённый разговор, звуков смертоубийства или мордобоя нет. Один раз до тебя доносится гогот, но ты не можешь определить, чей именно.

Похоже, они ладят неплохо, или, по крайней мере, не пытаются прирезать друг друга сразу же, так что ты снова подходишь к двери и заглядываешь внутрь.

\- Каркат! Вот ты где! - произносит Багряный Взор с широкой ухмылкой.  
\- Ты принёс нам что-нибудь попить? - спрашивает Терези.  
\- Нет. С чего это я должен? - недоумённо спрашиваешь ты. Терези сидит рядом со своей предшественницей на диване, расслабленная, широко ухмыляясь. Что она ей _такого_ сказала?  
\- Стыд и позор, Карклс. Ты просто ужасный хозяин, - говорит Неофит, качая головой.

Они объединились против тебя! Ты почти уверен, что предпочёл бы, чтобы они сейчас вцепились друг другу в глотки.

\- Итак, вы уже всё устаканили?  
\- О да, друзья не разлей вода! - с усмешкой говорит Багряный Взор.  
\- Неофит Багряный Взор только что рассказывала мне весьма тёмные подробности о своих старых делах.  
\- Значит, она теперь для тебя 'Неофит Багряный Взор', а не 'та самозванка'?  
\- Каркат, не строй из себя дурака! Хороший законокаратель никогда ничему не верит с ходу, - упрекает Багряный Взор, похлопывая Терези по руке. Она не пытается уйти, хотя и замирает несколько неестественно.

\- Так как насчёт напитков.  
\- Сами поднимите жопы и возьмите себе выпить, я вам служанка, - рычишь ты.

Терези и Багряный Взор одновременно начинают ржать, настолько противно, что тебе хочется спрятаться под каким-нибудь камнем, пока всё не уляжется.

Ты всё равно уходишь в помещение для приготовления еды, потому что нахождение в одной комнате с ними обеими сразу как-то странно влияет на твой котёл. С одной стороны, это одно из самых ужасающих зрелищ, которые ты повидал за свою достаточно непродолжительную жизнь. С другой, ты совершенно точно не пытаешься сейчас представить себе, как они целуются, прекрати, сейчас же.

Ты засовываешь голову в холодильнофикатор, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, и, раз уж ты здесь, решаешь глянуть, есть ли у тебя вообще напитки, которые можно дать обнаглевшим Весам. Твой запас, прямо скажем, заметно истощился.

Довольно долго ты с сомнением разглядываешь три банки газировки, а потом наконец закрываешь дверь так и не взяв ни одной (это твой улей, и пусть уж лучше ты будешь ужасным хозяином, но зато будет ощущение, что ты на самом деле здесь хозяин!). И тут неожиданно рядом с тобой объявляется Багровый Взор. Ты чуть не выскакиваешь из своей шкуры.

\- Мы с Терези очень мило поболтали, - сообщает она тебе идеальным нейтральным тоном.  
-... Ладно?  
\- Она обсудила со мной широкий набор различных тем, и меня удивило, что некоторые из них ты сам никогда не поднимал.

Ты пытаешься понять, о чём она вообще говорит, но сейчас это может значить практически что угодно. За последние несколько тысяч вариаций произошло много всякой херни, и ты не уверен, что есть какой-то стандартный протокол, диктующий, с чего надо начинать навёрстывать.

\- Итак, скажи мне кое что, Каркат, - говорит она, неожиданно нависнув над тобой. Она всего лишь на голову выше тебя и для взрослого тролля довольно низкая, но хотя бы она заставила тебя перестать завидовать Терези, которая выше тебя на два дюйма. - Она твой мэйтсприт?

Этого вопроса ты ожидал, поэтому стоял, как идиот, отвесив челюсть, лишь несколько долгих секунд.

\- Она... ээ... тут всё сложно? - ты слабо пытаешься использовать шаблонную фразу.  
\- Каркат, - раздосадовано говорит она, совершенно в тебе разочаровавшись. - Не пытайся протолкнуть мне клише, которое устарело ещё тогда, когда _я_ была личинкой. Либо ты чувствуешь к ней сострадание, либо нет. Так что?  
\- Это не твоё собачье дело, мэйтсприт она мне или нет, - взрываешься ты.  
\- Ещё как моё, если я оказалась замешана в твоей измене, - парирует она.

От двери доносится острый шокированный вздох, и ни тебе, ни Багряному Взору не требуется поворачиваться, чтобы знать, кто там стоит. Вы оба содрогаетесь, прежде чем Багряный Взор приглаживает руками форму и поворачивается к своей преемнице.

\- Терези, я же сказала, что скоро вернусь.

Терези хмурится и отступает назад.

\- И всё таки ты, похоже, умолчала другие, более важные факты, - шипит она в ответ.

Ох бля, всё плохо.

\- Отойди от Карката, - рычит Терези, снова обнажая клинок своей трости.

Быть того не может, чтобы она снова собиралась атаковать её. Только не после последнего раза. Но Багряный Взор всего-навсего успокаивающе поднимает руки и отступает от тебя.

\- А ты, - Терези поворачивается к тебе с мрачной и суровой гримасой. - Ты мне сказал, что она тебя не трогала.

У тебя такое ощущение, словно в тебе упало что-то холодное. Никогда раньше тебя не ловили на лжи вот так, и тебе не слишком нравится это новое ощущение.

\- Я сказал тебе, что она меня не ранила, и это правда, - осторожно говоришь ты. - Я... Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновалась, понятно? Я знал, что ты всё поймёшь неправильно, и я просто...  
\- Что именно я пойму неправильно?  
\- Я о... о том, что... о... - Ты не можешь закончить предложение, но тебе и не нужно. Ты более чем уверен, что заливающая тебя краска красноречивее любого возможного ответа.  
\- Том, что ты трахнул мою предшественницу? - завершает Терези за тебя. - И я должна верить, что ты сделал это добровольно?  
\- Она меня ни к чему _не принуждала._ Терези, угомонись. Ты что думаешь, что я позволил бы ей изнасиловать меня, а потом позволил бы остаться у себя на день? И не только это, но ещё стал бы подвергать опасности _тебя_? Да, признаю, я Мудак с большой М, и тебе придётся обшарить дальние задворки вселенной, чтобы отыскать друга хуже меня, но я _ни за что_ не приченю тебе вред. Я просто идиот, понятно? Недальновидный, бестолковый, раздуволизный кретин, который не может удержать свои штаны на месте, и в этом и состоит вся правда. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пал ниц? Потому что я это сделаю, _настолько_ , блять, мне сейчас стыдно.

Ты не знаешь, в какой момент начал орать, но как только понимаешь это, затыкаешься, потому что в данной ситуации ты последний, кто вообще имеет право повышать голос.

Терези застыла на месте, ритмично раздувая ноздри, и ты не можешь сказать, дело ли в том, что она прониклась твоей речью, или она просто сильно разозлилась.

\- Меня не касается, чем ты занимаешься в стенах своего собственного улья, Каркат, - наконец говорит она, ровным и полностью лишённым эмоций голосом.

Прежде чем ты успеваешь ответить, она разворачивается на каблуках и уходит.

\- Но... - ты оборачиваешься к Багряному Взору, совершенно растерянный, но она лишь пожимает плечами.

Было бы проще просто дать ей уйти, наверно. Пусть побудет одна, остынет и немного обдумает ситуацию. Но если ты это сделаешь, ваши отношения, в том виде, в каком они были, неизбежно будут отброшены далеко назад.

Ты бежишь за ней и догоняешь в дверях улья.

\- Терези, стой, - кричишь ты, и она не останавливается. Ты хватает её за плечо, и она бесцеремонно стряхивает её.  
\- Тебе не нужно извиняться снова, Каркат, я сомневаюсь, что второй раз будет сильно лучше первого, - шипит она неровным голосом. Терези плачет, её плечи сгорблены в попытке спрятать слёзы, бегущие по лицу.  
\- Я буду извиняться столько раз, сколько мне, блин, захочется, - раздражённо парируешь ты. - Если мне придётся извиняться до тех пор, пока вселенная не обрушится в саму себя, словно гнилой труп мускулистого зверя, залежавшийся на солнце, то я буду делать это.  
\- Фу, - Терези всё таки останавливается.

Ты обходишь её и становишься лицом к лицу с ней.

\- Херня просто случается, - тихо говоришь ты. - Я не перестал из-за этого думать о тебе.  
\- Ну, с чего бы тебе престать?  
\- Заткнись, ты знаешь с чего, - шипишь ты. Ты собираешься потянуться внутрь себя и вырвать нужные слова, как зубы, быстро и болезненно, и тебе плевать, что Терези примет их за оправдания, потому что ты всё равно сделаешь это. - Я просто не мог остановить себя. Я думал... она так похожа на тебя. И я подумал, что ближе, чем так, я к тебе всё равно никогда не подступлюсь.  
\- Это не моя вина, - тихо говорит Терези.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, но...  
\- Но?

Ты вздыхаешь и оглядываешься. Соседние газонные кольца пусты. Никто не выглядывает из окон соседних ульев.

\- Но есть вещи, которые я никогда не мог собраться и сказать тебе раньше, - заканчиваешь ты почти что шёпотом.  
\- И которые легче сказать незнакомке? - Терези шмыгает носом.  
\- Ээ, скорее всего, она и так их знала. Потому что у моего предшественника была та же проблема.

Терези хмурится, как она обычно делает, когда пытается в чём-нибудь разобраться.

\- Зайди назад, я тебе покажу, - говоришь ты. - Пожалуйста?  
\- Нет. Я не вернусь туда, пока она всё ещё здесь.  
\- Ладно, - бормочешь ты. - Просто смотри. Ээ, ну, не в буквальном смысле, просто... просто следи внимательно.

Ты немного закатываешь рукав и проводишь когтём по коже чуть выше запястья. Это маленькая царапина, достаточно поверхностная, чтобы зажить за пару дней, но из неё сразу же выступают ярко красные капельки. Терези наклоняется вперёд и громко принюхивается, потом наклоняется и быстро пробует рану языком.

\- Каркат, иди внутрь! - вздыхает она, заталкивает тебя в двери и закрывает за собой. - У тебя что, крыша поехала, тебя же отсортируют! Никогда не делай этого снова!

Ты улыбаешься. Тугой узел в твой груди слегка ослабевает.

\- Не буду, - говоришь ты слегка заплетающимся языком. - Я тебе не совершенно отвратителен теперь, верно? Ты не против того, что я чёртов мутант?  
\- Конечно же нет! Каркат! Из всех причин, по которой я сейчас расстроена, эта даже близко не того же уровня, - говорит она и обнимает тебя, зарывается лицом в твою шею и судорожно вздыхает. - Каркат, ты полный идиот, мог бы сказать мне об этом много вариаций назад. Как будто я не подозревала.  
\- Знаю, - бормочешь ты, обнимая и прижимая её ближе. - Прости, я дебил, самый крупный бестолковый дебил, какого видала Альтерния, такой...  
\- Каркат, заткнись, ты опять начал бормотать, - прерывает она тебя.

Вы стоите вместо несколько долгих минут, просто в объятиях друг друга.

*

К тому времени, когда Терези уходит, у вас всё ещё много неразрешённых проблем, но они больше не из тех, которые неприятно держать неразрешимыми. Она бранит тебя и бьёшь по руке, но это всё тот же мягкий антагонизм, который вы всегда поддерживали. Словно ничего и не изменилось, вот только _всё изменилось_. Ты таскал эту ношу так долго, что уже перестал её замечать, но теперь, когда она пропала, от наступившей эйфории у тебя кружится голова.

Ты тяжело прислоняешься к голове и глубоко дышишь, пытаясь найти новую точку опоры после того, как вся твоя вселенная была поставлена на уши, и именно в таком состоянии тебя и находит Багровый Взор.

Она прислоняется к стене рядом, скрестив руки на груди и с непроницаемым выражением.

\- Всё в порядке?  
\- Да, всё нормально, - отвечаешь ты.

Она поднимает брови.

\- Правда? - тебя раздражает то, насколько скептически она звучит.  
\- Да. Я разберусь с этим. Всё в порядке.  
\- Хмм.

Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой вы оба старательно разглядывали пол.

\- Знаешь, если бы я знала, что у тебя с ней были какие-то отношения, я, наверно, не стала бы так давить на тебя, - говорит она через некоторое время.

Теперь твоя очередь быть скептиком.

\- О, ну да, может, всё равно пришлось бы, - пожимает плечами она. - Но тогда потом я чувствовала бы вину.  
\- И мне просто охренеть как легче от этого было бы, - хмыкаешь ты.

Она ухмыляется.

Следующие полторы ночи проходят или в тишине, или в тихих разговорах. Она, кажется, ждёт чего-то, но ты не знаешь, чего именно, пока не наступает конец последней ночи, и она спрашивает тебя:

\- Что ты будешь делать теперь, зная всё это?

Вопрос удивляет тебя, хотя не должен бы.

\- Не знаю, - признаёшься ты. Но ты уже думал об этом, мысли закрадывались в предательский участок на задворках твоего котелка. - Буду стараться быть лучше, как минимум.

Она ухмыляется от уха до уха на твой ответ и ерошит тебе волосы.

\- Вот и прекрасно, ты всё понял. А мне пора уходить.

Она указывает за окно, и когда ты выглядываешь, в отдалении мелькает блестящий силуэт, маленький, с большими кривыми рогами. От его вида у тебя мурашки по коже, потому что ты узнаёшь её. Ты видел её образ в тысяче фильмов: тёмный призрак жестокости и смерти, преследующий расу троллей.

Но Багряный Взор не выглядит напуганной, скорее печальной.

\- Есть какие-нибудь последние мудрые слова прежде чем ты уйдёшь? - спрашиваешь ты, не уверенный в том, пытался ли пошутить или говорил саркастически. Ты не ожидал, что так привяжешься к ней за эти три ночи. И ты не уверен, что можешь просто так смотреть, как она встанет и исчезнет.

\- Позаботься о Терези. И дай ей позаботиться о тебе.  
\- Это самый бестолковый совет, какой я когда либо слышал.  
\- Не волнуйся, я почти уверена, что это цитата из какого-то фильма. - Она подмигивает.

Ты смеёшься, истерично, и Багряный Взор присоединяется к тебе с более сдержанным смехом. Когда у тебя начинают течь слёзы, ты обвиняешь в их появлении смех.

\- А ты не помнишь, из какого? - спрашиваешь ты, заставив вас снова залиться смехом.

Она не прощается, просто кладёт руку на твою голову и трёт когтями твои рога. Немного щекотно, когда она это делает, но ты позволяешь ей.

Неофит идёт навстречу Служанке с высоко поднятой головой и крепко сжимая свою трость.

Ты смотришь, как они исчезают в зелёной вспышке. Ты не уверен, что теперь делать, поэтому просто сидишь у окна и смотришь. Позже ты вернёшься в своё помещение для отдыха, сядешь перед своим скорлубуком, поговоришь с Терези и подумаешь насчёт революции.


End file.
